A generic hollow plastic part is known from EP 1 573 195 B1, which is composed of two plastic shells. These two plastic shells are welded together over a respective edge along a joining plane to produce the hollow plastic part, wherein each of the plastic shells has at least a first and a second component. The first component is constructed here in the form of a half pipe, whilst the second component forms a part of a bellows.
Further hollow plastic parts are known for example from EP 1 777 061 A2 and from EP 1 777 062 A2.